Love That Lasts
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jac historical fiction. What if Jo had met Mac in the past?


**Title: Love That Lasts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: A random idea that came to mind, this story was inspired by Dark Wings Of Imagination's Jac multi-chapter drabble story titled "Feelings" read it, it is really good! This story is AU where Mac is a Marine and then a lawyer. Also although Mac's real middle name is Llewellyn I am going to stick with Boyd for this story.**

**Beta'd by: csinyfan28**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

* * *

-June 17, 2010-

Thirteen year old Allison 'Ali' McKinnon had arrived at her grandparents place to research her grandparents' biography. She was given an assignment at school where she had to pick one person she admired and write about them. Allison picked her maternal grandparents because she wasn't able to decide and she received an okay to do two people instead one. So far she knew only when and where her grandparents were born, how her grandfather was in the Marines before studying to become a lawyer and a little bit about her great parents on both sides but that was it.

After arriving at their place, getting hugs, a snack of cookies and milk Mac asked, "Ali my favorite granddaughter, what can grandma and I help you with today?"

Ali smiled and began, "Well Grandpa, I am doing an assignment for school I have to interview one person and write his or her biography, however, I couldn't make up my mind if I would choose you or grandma so I got permission from my teacher to do both of you."

Both Jo and Mac smiled; they were honored that Ali had picked them for her assignment; she was going to do best job possible in their story. Jo cleared her throat and began, "Well sweetie our began in 1952…"

-Flash back to Summer 1952-

When Jo awoke on a warm summer morning in July, she had a feeling something good was about to happen but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Josephine 'Jo' Danville was the youngest of five children from a well to do family from Virginia Beach, Virginia. Both her older sisters were married by no later than 20; however, she was a bit of a rebel growing up and dared to defy the norms which was to find the right guy, get married, start a family and become a housewife. Jo had dreams of being out on her own and did not want to get married or have a family which caused friction between her and her old-fashioned parents, shipping magnate, Maximilian Danville and his wife and homemaker, Adalene. When Jo turned twenty-one and was still single the friction eventually lead to displeasure and she was disowned, disinherited outright and kicked out of the house with only a small suitcase 50 dollars, and the clothes on her back a blue short sleeved sweater, black pencil skirt and ballerina flats.

She decided to tough it out and travel to Chicago alone. By the time she arrived at the bus stop in Chicago, she only had $31.94 in her pocket—this after spending $17.75 for a one-way bus fare and $1.03 for some food before she left. Leaving the bus terminal, she aimlessly wondered around town—that was until her stomach began to rumble. The food she bought was now all gone and the trip had taken more than twenty-four hours. Soon she found a small quaint restaurant, Kitchen Café, and went in. The owner of the café was elderly woman, Amelia Mullen, who was a spinster in her fifties was coming out of the kitchen with two plates for different patrons. She caught sight of a young woman no more than 22 with sooty clothes and messy, windblown hair. She knew the girl was from out of town and had nowhere to stay so, she took her in. Amelia had Jo work at the café in exchange for the room and board.

Now for the past two years, she had been in living in Chicago in a small room above the café. It had been tough but she was a determined young woman. Most of the time her days were uneventful but if there was some excitement, she would take it. Jo had gotten ready within twenty minutes and began doing as a part of the agreement for her room and board one of which was helping out at the café. After several hours of working there, she got ready and was on her way to the job at the pub where she would work as a waitress first and then as a singer later at night. It was Jo's hard work and her beautiful singing voice that had earned the respects of the owner and the patrons.

As she arrived at the pub, she didn't know her world was about to change forever when she was about to meet a handsome customer by the end of the day.

-x-

A few hours later, twenty-three year old Marine Staff Sergeant McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr.—the son of Marine Major McKenna Boyd Taylor Sr. and his wife Mildred "Millie" Taylor was enjoying the last of his few days of his two week leave before going back to Korea. He was not expecting anything to come of the night.

He had sat down and ordered gin and tonic when he heard the end of the song. He then met eye to eye with a pretty young woman who had dark brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Right there, he felt something deep he never felt before and sensed his heart miss a beat when he saw her smile at him.

Mac had seen her sit down at the bar and once he gathered his courage, he took his drink in hand walked over to where she was sitting and spoke, "hello beautiful, may I buy you a drink?"

Jo turned around in her seat when she heard a baritone voice speak to her and saw it was same handsome guy she saw a few minutes earlier as she was getting off the stage. They sensed sparks between them were smitten with each other.

After they got their drinks, they began chatting and he got to know her. Mac found out that Jo was from a well-to-do family was kicked out because her parents did not like she acting out against the norm. Jo learned that he was the only child and was in the Marines; one thing was for sure, she knew she had always had a thing for guys in uniform and this time it was no exception. As they continued talking, Jo was first to notice his hand was on hers and she liked the feeling so she did not withdraw her hand. As time went on, he was more and more smitten with her and although Mac was not the type to make a move on women as he was taught by his parents to respect them, he knew that he might never meet someone else like Jo.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear and said, "Jo how about we take this some place more private?"

Jo's eyes shot up and began to feel tingles, shivers and excitement run through her body. She felt positively giddy at the prospect for an exciting night—since today was a slow day at the pub, which was unusual for a Friday and she was allowed to leave early with promise she would be there on Saturday night to help. Since it was the one day she didn't have to meet curfew because of an agreement she worked out with Amelia, she left and went with Mac.

When they got back to his place (which Mac had arrangements to alternate with a friend in living there) they let their feelings take over and when their lips collided there was no stopping them. They made out for as long as they could and began undressing each other, only parting their lips when they need air. Soon Mac began to let his lips roam the expanse of her supple skin which cause to sigh in pleasure. Then he nibbled her ear lobe, which pushed her over.

With that, Jo ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her and kissed him hard. Soon they were making out as they were undressing each other and then she began to push him towards his bed. When they reached the foot of the bed, she gently pushed him and he fell on his back. She jumped on top of him and it wasn't long before they were nude and with protection made love deep into the night.

-x-

A few hours later found Jo wrapped warmly in her lover's arms; during the night she felt a feeling she never felt before, love. Could this brave soldier here be the one for her? She looked up at him and seeing the handsome features as he slept made her heart soar; she was indeed falling in love with him, but did he feel the same way about her? Her doubts however, where short lived when he awoke and he smiled his beautiful smile which sent shivers up and down her spine. When he leaned in to kiss her good morning, the kiss itself persuaded her that he felt the same about her.

A couple of hours later, they were ready to spend what time they had left together and dedicated the morning and afternoon with Mac. He showed her the sights and sounds that Jo never had the chance to see or experience on her way despite the fact she had been there for two years. When it came time for her to go to work, Mac even volunteered to pitch in at the place she worked as they were short a worker that night.

The next day Mac took her to meet his parents; needless to say Mac Sr. and Millie loved Jo from the moment they met her and let Mac know right away. They felt sorry for her when they found out that Jo's parents had disowned her and left her on her own. Jo was blown away when Mac Sr. hired her as his secretary at his law firm right on the spot and she thanked Mac Sr. and promised that she would quit her current job. If that wasn't enough, Jo was further blown away by the fact that Mac Sr. and Millie wanted her to stay with them while Mac was gone.

Following the successful meeting, Jo and Mac knew that they didn't have much time left until Mac would be away for a year. As they sat together on the porch looking at the moon and stars that sparkled in the sky, they saw a star shoot across Mac whispered, "Jo, my darling, close your eyes and make a wish."

Jo smiled and did just that. Following a few seconds later, she heard Mac whisper, "Jo my love I have something for you."

When Jo opened her eyes, she saw Mac hold an open box with a delicate ring and she gasped as the wish she had barely made was already coming true. Mac cleared his throat and said, "Jo I knew my life changed forever when you stepped into my life and now I want to give you this ring to show you that my love for you is genuine. I will always be yours no matter what happens and that one day we will make our love permanent."

Jo was completely at a loss for words and after a few brief seconds said, "Mac, the ring is beautiful and I love you more than life itself."

Mac knew from the answer she gave that she was his forever. Mac slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Once he had done that, he leaned and kissed her tenderly only for her to briefly deepen it.

The next day was hard for her and Mac; for the next year they would be apart and both knew what the outcome could be but both pushed the thought aside. Before he boarded his plane at the airfield, Mac gave Jo another tender kiss and both were having trouble separating. When they did, Jo began to cry as soon as the plane was out sight and it took Millie's comforting hug to soothe her.

Shortly after Mac had left, Mac Sr. and Millie went with Jo to the restaurant where she let the owner know that she was quitting as she had found a better job. Though the owner was sad at first, they were congenial when they found out the type of job it was and thanked her for her two loyal years. She then went to get what items she had and thanked Amelia for her kindness for taking her in. Amelia was also sad to see Jo leave but was glad the young woman had found a suitable young man and a family who loved her like their own.

Over the next year she kept busy as Mac Sr.'s secretary and it was fulfilling as she learned a lot more than she thought possible. It was also during this time that she had grown close with Mac Sr. and Millie as they became her surrogate parents and received more affection than her estranged parents combined. Throughout the year, she and Mac wrote dozens of letters to each other whilst he was away and though they stayed in constant touch, Jo had been nervous for most of the year. However, six weeks before Mac's unit was due home from overseas, she stopped getting responses. That was when they got a report of an attack from the enemy and had killed many of the Marines in Mac's unit but the allies prevailed and won. Jo had feared Mac was one of them for a while neither Mac Sir nor Mille could calm her. Then a week before he was due home they received a message from Mac himself and that he was fine with minor injuries and they all rejoiced.

They had been eagerly waiting for Mac to make his appearance but Jo especially; she never wanted to be separated from the love of her life ever again. Mac meanwhile was eager to get off the plane as soon as it landed but had to wait a little longer. He was ready to see the woman who had captured his heart from the first day he saw her over a year ago. He had good-naturedly endured the teases by his fellow Marines because he always had a picture of her close to him.

Saluting those who had sacrificed their lives, the rest of the unit came out alphabetically one by one. Right then Jo felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Mac Sr. point to Mac getting off the plane and a big grin appeared in her face. Jo took off running towards Mac when she was given the go-ahead signal. As Mac made his way over, he saw Jo running and he beamed, dropped his bags and caught Jo in his arms. It felt good to have her in his arms again. He held her close while she buried her head in his neck, crying tears of joy—the love of her life was home safe and sound.

Mac put her down on solid ground and he kissed her hard in which she responded. They parted lips when the need for air became apparent. Mac walked Jo closer to his parents and after, gave them each a hug. After Mac had gotten a small box from his dad, he looked Jo in the eye got down on one knee and opened the box causing Jo to gasp and caused a ripple effect of murmurs from the crowd around them. Mac began, "Jo, the one year that I spent away from you was by far the longest in my life. I thought of you each and every day and hope that we are never separated ever again. Miss Josephine Charlotte Danville, I love you so much, will marry me?"

When Jo saw the most beautiful antique ring she began crying tears of joy, she did not waste another minute and said as clearly as her voice allowed her to, "McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr. without a single doubt or hesitation, yes definitely yes I will marry you!"

The crowd broke into cheers and applauses, as a big smile appeared on Mac's face. His dream was coming true- the only woman he has ever loved had agreed to marry him! Mac took the promise ring off her finger and then he carefully got the engagement ring (which had belonged to his paternal grandmother) out of the box and slid the ring on to her finger. It fit perfectly. He stood up, picked her up and spun around causing Jo to squeal with joy.

Soon planning was abuzz—Millie had a friend of hers, a renowned seamstress, custom make Jo's wedding gown. At first, Jo had balked but Millie insisted because she loved Jo from the first moment her son had introduced her. Millie wanted the best for her and knew this would be the type of dress that would knock her son off his feet. Millie's motherly intuition proved her right because she saw the look on her son's face at the wedding nine months later.

As Mac stood at the altar in his Marine uniform (which he had opted for in place of a tux) he felt his mouth drop when he saw Jo walk down the aisle (escorted by his father) in a white flowing gown made from satin and with lace sleeves and a silk sash at the waist. As the minister was giving the ceremony, both Jo and Mac were lost in their own world and Mac was in awe of the beautiful gown Jo had donned.

As the minister talked about marriage and how important it is to honor the rites, Jo and Mac became both lost in each other. It was when the minister said, "It is now time for the vows" when they came back to reality.

After getting the go ahead from the minister, Mac went first, "Jo, I wasn't sure if I would ever find the one for me let alone settle down but then I met you I knew that I was done. Josephine, you are my best friend and my lover. Together, we will laugh, play, cry and hurt as one. I will love you, protect you, cherish you, and respect you. I will always be faithful and honest. Not only in this life, but long after our souls have left our vacant shells and this physical world has become a distant memory. I present this ring to you as a symbol of our union, of faith and love, patience and endurance, and forgiveness, until my last breath. If you would have me, I will be your husband for all times."

Mac finished Jo he moved his hands to her face and wiped the mists that gathered in her eyes; when they joined once again she began her vow, "Mac, I was a single young woman and working with no idea of what to do with my life but then a year ago you captured my heart the moment our eyes met. You are the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have showed me what love is and for that I am grateful. You have been the reason that I smile and I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side; to laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day."

After exchanging the vows the minister received the rings from the ring boy and blessed them before saying, "now McKenna and Josephine will be exchanging rings that signal a beginning with no end."

Mac took the ring and as he slowly slid it onto Jo's finger he said, "I McKenna, take you Josephine, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer and to forsake all other for as long as we both shall live."

Smiling her brightest smile, Jo took the ring and as he slowly slid it onto Mac's finger she said, "I, Josephine take you McKenna to be my lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer and to forsake all other for as long as we both shall live."

Following a brief pause, the minster said, "now that McKenna and Josephine have declared their love and faithfulness to each other. With powers vested in me in the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. McKenna you may kiss your bride."

Mac did not need to be asked a second as he stepped closer to his bride, now wife, he placed his hands at the nape of her neck, and pulled her in to give her loving kiss.

-Back to the present-

Ali was in complete awe of the story her grandparents were telling her. She was so glad she chose them and she hoped that one day she would be able to find her long lasting love.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Love That Lasts". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
